Oracle 46: Finding Out! The Game of Truth
Oracle 46: Finding Out! The Game of Truth (見つけ出す！真実のゲーム Mitsukedasu! Shinjitsu no gēmu) is the forty-sixth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As the senate hearing continues, Erika continues also to seek the truth in order to prove herself that Mayor Akazawa is truly an irresponsible city mayor. Plot After Rie found out that from Irie that someone who saw her having a meeting with the Chariot Soldiers last night, still she didn't believe and instead, she transformed herself into Chariot Fighter Chaser and began to attack the Armored Fighters. On the other hand, Anaira and other Armored Fighters transformed themselves into armor form and faced Rie in a battle. During the battle, Rie summoned the Chariot Soldiers to help her to face the Armored Fighters in a battle. Meanwhile, the people in the Hirakawa City Hall felt nervous about themselves due to the battle happened. As the senate hearing continues, Erika felt dismayed after Mayor Akazawa's statement that it was a surprise family trip and not a regular family trip. She asked him when he found out that the entire Hirakawa City is in crisis. Mayor Akazawa answered that he found out during his family trip that the city is in a crisis, and he called the authorities to tighten the security of the entire Hirakawa City. Because of his explanation, Erika felt mad and she called him a liar. She also mentioned that many city residents did a protest in Hirakawa City Hall because they already knew that he is an irresponsible city mayor. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, asked Erika on how did she know that the city residents had a protest in the city hall. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen was shocked when he saw Erika on the monitor, and he got curious on how she returned back after she was missing for three years. The Armored Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers immediately and there they faced Rie in a battle. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers in order to defeat each other. In the end, no one won in the battle nor defeated. Rie told them that they must prepare themselves for the upcoming attack of the Chariot Soldiers, and went inside of her office. Anaira, on the other hand, got mad and punched the door of Rie's office. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroko got mad at Mayor Akazawa after he lied to the senators in the hearing, especially to Erika. She said to herself that she will do an initiative to perform an action in order to end the crisis in Hirakawa City if she is the city mayor. Back to the senate hearing, Mayor Akazawa found out from Erika that the angry city residents forcibly entered inside the city hall and destroyed his office. Mayor Akazawa got mad and he told Erika that it's just a lie and there's no proof that the city residents destroyed his office. In Chariot Empire Headquarters; Triskaide, Archos and Mateo were glad about Mayor Akazawa's gestures and alibis in the senate hearing. Mateo said that the senators will fail to find out the truth because Mayor Akazawa told his alibis in order to prove himself that he is a responsible mayor. Meanwhile, Erika showed to Mayor Akazawa a video footage of a tension happened in mayor's office, which was from TransHead TV News. When he saw the footage, Mayor Akazawa felt shocked and speechless. Erika, on the other hand, told him to tell the truth that he is an irresponsible mayor. The Chariot Fighters, on the other hand, got mad at Erika's exposé against Mayor Akazawa. Meanwhile, Anaira and the Armored Fighters went outside the Hirakawa City Hall. There they discussed about the possible attack of the Chariot Soldiers. On the other hand, as he saw the video footage, Mayor Akazawa still didn't believe and insisted that it was all just a lie. But one of the senators told him that there's already a proof that the city residents protested against him and they destroyed his office because of their anger against him. Because of this, Mayor Akazawa forced himself to summon the Chariot Soldiers in order to attack all people who attented in the hearing. As the Chariot Soldiers approaching, Erika found out that Mayor Akazawa is an ally of the Chariot Empire. Still outside the Hirakawa City Hall, Anaira received a message that the Chariot Soldiers were attacking the Senate where the hearing was held. Because of this, she told to the Armored Fighters to head on to the Senate immediately. As they reached to the Plenary Hall of the Senate, they saw a group of Chariot Soldiers attacking the people who attended the hearing; including Chihiro, Kazumi, Miyuki and Erika. The Armored Fighters transformed into their respective armor form and fought the Chariot Soldiers. On the other hand; Chihiro, Kazumi and Miyuki found out that their fellow reporters -- Hiroshi, Ayako, Chisato and Hiroyo -- and also Kohei, are also Armored Fighters. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative: Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa: Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 6 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key and Negative Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 23 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 26, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 46: Case Error, The Zenith episode 41 and Never Surrender episode 21. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes